


Intertwined Loves

by ChromaticTritone



Series: Okazaki's Birthday 2021 [2]
Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Okazaki dreams of a terrible future. It’s up to Ichika to comfort him.
Relationships: Hoshino Ichika/Okazaki Kei
Series: Okazaki's Birthday 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177661
Kudos: 1





	Intertwined Loves

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Kei’s birthday (which is on February 22) 2021. Happy birthday Okazaki! :D

Okazaki wakes up abruptly.

He’s drenched with sweat, & he’s breathing heavily. After a moment, he takes out his phone, & calls her.

After a single ring, she answers. “Kei?” Ichika says. “You only call me in the middle of the night when something’s wrong…did something happen?

He takes a deep breath. Then, he tells her.

“I dreamed…that you were gone, & my life no longer had any purpose. You hadn’t died, you had just…mysteriously disappeared.” He sighs, still breathing heavily. “And I didn’t know how to keep going without you.”

He closes his eyes, the memory of the dream flooding his sense. But he’s brought back upon hearing his girlfriend’s voice.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kei,” says Ichika resolutely. “I’m not leaving you. I’m staying right here, no matter what happens. Ok?”

He nods. “Ok…”

“Say it. That you’ll always have me here.”

He takes a deep breath. “I’ll…always have you here.”

“Good,” Ichika says. Then, “Let’s try to find some new hobbies for you,” Ichika says. “I know you love me, but I don’t want you to feel that you have nothing else to live for if something happens to me.” He can hear the smile in her voice. “What if you started writing reviews of the horror movies you like so much? We could go the library tomorrow & borrow some horror movies, watch them together. How does that sound?”

Okazaki finds himself nodding. “That…sounds good.”

He sighs. “I’m sorry. We were celebrating my birthday earlier today, & now I’ve made things all awkward & wrong…”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, Kei,” Ichika says. Then, “I love you, no matter what, & that’s never going to change.”

Kei takes in her words, closing his eyes. Then, “Thank you, Ichika.”


End file.
